Clavado En Un Bar
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: My take on Nick and Jess getting stuck in the bar for her birthday. Nc-17


**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews and messages on tumblr and I've really felt the love from the Roomfriends and I'm glad I'm not the only pervert in this fandom xD. Anyways, I'm glad I got this out before Thanksgiving so you all have something for /dessert/ over the holiday. For those who celebrate, I hope you have a nice,safe Thanksgiving with your Friends and family and for those who don't, enjoy the Ness smut. Also we have a long six week hiatus ahead of us, I'll be taking more prompts over at my tumblr, URL dear-chemistry. Special thank you to my beta zooeydandjakeyj. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!** :)

She should wait. She knows this and she understands this because it's a quarter after eleven and Nick is working, but tomorrow (or technically in thirty five minutes), is her birthday and she can't wait until later to see him. She slams her car door closed and the chill in the late night air bites at her cheeks. She pulls the belt to her coat tighter as she shuffles her feet faster towards the door of the now all too familiar establishment, her heels clicking the pavement. When she opens the door to the bar she realizes she's the only one there, which for her is perfect because right now she's all too aware that she's standing at a bar in nothing but a trench coat, a black lacy bra and matching panties with a garter belt. The last time she tried this it didn't go over so well but this, this time was for Nick and one of the main differences between then and now was now she's was a part of something she is /sure/ of.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Nick busting through the double doors from the back, a bar towel slung over his shoulder and his biceps bulging from carrying a box of glasses, /oh mama/. He didn't even look up at her, he was so focused on his job that he didn't even fucking notice. She bit her lip, leaning against the bar watching him as he bent over to put up the glasses. She gripped the bar, appreciating his ass tight against the material of his jeans as he bent over. She struggle to gain control of her breathing, she had to get it together because tonight, she was not Jessica Day. She was not quirky and unsure and clumsy. Tonight she was Jessica Jugs, sexual prowess. But she /was/ awkward and clumsy and quirky and she kept flipping her hair back and forth because she couldn't decide which side it looked best on and then she just decided /fuck it/ and in her husky sexy kitten voice she purred "Who do I have to do around here to get a drink, sailor?" Nick jumped, eyes wide and he was on his feet now, facing her and laughing nervously because if he's honest she just scared the shit out him. He thought he was alone in the bar, besides Big Bob who was in the back eating the left over nachos. "Jess, what are you doing here? We're about to close." She's leans over the bar further and he'll be damned if his eyes don't travel down the expanse of cleavage that is showing between the opening in the jacket and he swallows thickly wondering if she has anything on underneath it /of course she does. Right?/

Jess reaches over and grabs him by the T-shirt she's seen him wear at home countless times and /pulls/ his body up against the bar. It's not that he's not strong enough to fight her tiny grip, no that's not it at all, it's just that she looks so hot right now that he doesn't /want/ to and now her breath is tickling the side of his face and her fingers are dancing over the muscles in his shoulder blades and her voice is dipping dangerously low into Judy Garland territory as it licks into his ear, "Since tomorrow's my birthday, I've come to blow out my candles early, see?" Suddenly he's being drug around the counter, his feet obeying her every command as she's drags him into the bathroom and into the biggest stall. He watches her and his fantasies are confirmed because she drops the jacket and nope, she's not wearing anything underneath, except the sexiest pair of matching underwear he's ever seen and he mumbles "You are fucking unbelievable," She spreads the jacket out on the floor before kneeling on it, her big blue eyes looking up at him underneath her thick lashes. His palm slams into the stall because his dick jumps in his pants and wasn't he supposed to be closing the bar? With the last thread of his sanity he questions her as she starts unbuckling his belt, her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip and Jesus Lord that almost does him in. "Jess, Jess, what are you- what are you doing?" But she doesn't stop the task at hand, just unzips him and takes him in her hand and looks up at him and shakes her head "Shhhh, this will only take a second." Sure enough he goes from half hard to ready to go in two strokes and her mouth is falling down around him and she hollows her cheeks around and she moves down his length, humming around him which she's discovered he really likes. His hand is now in her hair and the last thought he thinks before his mind all goes white is that he hopes Big Bob doesn't need to go to the bathroom anytime soon because there's no way he was stopping this. Her left hand is running up and down his chest and abdomen underneath his shirt as she uses her other hand to grip the base of him because now she's licking him like a lollipop, the Lil Kim song vaguely playing in her head as her tongue swirls around the tip of him which is now an angry red color and she loves feeling him pulse in her hand. He's thrusting his hips at her, her name on his lips and she gives in, wrapping her lips back around him and taking him in her mouth until he hits the back of her throat. His hand that isn't wrapped into her curls is slamming against the stall again because she's sucking hard and humming and her fingers are getting reacquainted with the Sharons.

"Jess, Jess," he whimpers in warning because he's about to come so she removes her lips and looks at her handiwork. He's ramrod hard and and his eyes are squeezed shut and he's gritting his teeth and she takes him in her hand and pumps him hard, slippery from her own saliva and he comes, and Jess sighs "That's it, oh yeah," and she's not sure how long it lasts but some of his come is on her face and she feels dirty and liberated and the things she does with Nick Miller truly make her feel like a woman.

"Fuck, Jess," Nick groans, his knees give out and he slides down next to her on the trench coat that he makes a mental note to frame after this night.

Outside the bathroom, while Jess is giving Nick the blow job of his life, Big Bob emerges from the back, ready to go and looks around the bar, "Nick?" He calls and there's no answer. He KNOWS that tomorrow is Jess' birthday because it's all Nick has fucking talked about so he shrugs it off, thinking Nick dipped out early, and turns off the lights before locking up the bar and calling it a night.

"Wow, that was... Woah." He draws out the 'Woah' because really, yeah, it was woah and because his brain is still backfiring from orgasm and Jess laughs because she's sitting on her knees in the bathroom of a bar with her boyfriend. She's the epitome of class. "What time is it?" Nick slurs as he stretches against the back of the stall like he wasn't at work and that he hadn't just got blown while on the clock. Jess shrugs, "A watch didn't really go with this outfit," and she looks down at the same time he does but looks up in time and she can /see/ his eyes glaze over in appreciation and she does an internal happy dance. "That outfit, it's nice," he mumbles and reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone and hands it to Jess because no way is his brain functioning enough to figure that thing out right now and she gasps because "it's twelve fifteen" and she literally rang in her thirty-second birthday giving a blow job and she wonders briefly if this is a sign of how the rest of the year will go. Suddenly Nick is scrambling up and it startles her as he's making quick work of stuffing himself back in his pants, cursing under his breath as he zips his jeans. Jess is back on her feet quickly in the confusion and her hands grab the jacket off the floor to wrap it around her half naked body. "What is it, Nick?" He runs his fingers through his Nick Miller just been fucked (or sucked) hair and his voice is slightly raised "I was supposed to be closing the bar!" Jess scrunches up her eyebrows. She's no bartender but isn't it too early to close on aFriday night? Her arms are folded against her chest, gripping her jacket, and she does what she does best and she argues "it's only twelve Nick, why are you closing?" He's already on his way out of the stall and she goes to follow him until she remembers, oh yeah, /no clothes/. She remains in the bathroom, peeking out of the cracked door to see Nick looking around, and yelling out to Big Bob and then yelling "No!" multiple times and obscenities and cries to God. She cringes and puts the coat the rest of the way on, tightening the belt secure around her waist before stepping out.

"What is going on, Nick?" She's slightly getting worried because he's started to sweat and he's slamming his fists into the bar and okay, this was /not/ on her agenda tonight. Nick runs to the door and pulls but it's locked so the doors just shake and rattle against the hinges and then he attempts to push instead but still nothing happens. He's like a mad man, beating on the door and yelling so Jess just stands there watching because she has no idea what the hell is going on. "I hate doors!" Nick yells and points to the entry way, "I hate you!" and now he's leaning against the bar, arms outstretched for support and Jess walks up beside him and places her hand on his back, "Everything okay, Nick?" He shakes his head from where it's hanging and sighs "No, Jessica, it's not. We're locked in." Jess' eyes bulge because surely she heard him wrong and she laughs out a small "W-what?"

"We closed early tonight, Jess. So I could be home in time for your birthday." He turns around, leaning his back up against the bar, succumbing to the realization and he squeezes the bridge of his nose, "it was supposed to be a surprise and then ya show up, looking like," his arms move suggestively up and down toward her body, "this, and as usual I screwed up. I'm sorry Jess." And her face falls because she can see him blaming himself for this, blaming himself for /ruining/ her birthday. She places a hand on his shoulder and tries to reassure him, her voice soft, "Hey, you didn't screw anything up. If anything I came here and ruined your plans. If any one is to blame, it's my fault, Nick." He lifted his head, brown eyes meeting blue, and he gives her the ole Nick Miller half smile that never fails to make her stomach flip. "It's not your fault, Jess. I just- this just isn't how I wanted us to spend your birthday." Jess looked at the doors, perplexed, not concerned about her birthday being ruined but more concerned about /why/ they were locked in. "Hey Nick, why do the doors only lock from the outside?" And Nick had to laugh because only /he/ would ever find himself in this situation. "Because this place is actually a dump, it's a real fire hazard here in LA but the rent is super cheap." Jess nodded, swallowing thickly because she hadn't even thought about the fire possibility, but whatever. "Do you still have my phone? I can call Big Bob," but she's just shakes her head no because she's eyeing the liquor on the shelves behind him. "Just because we're stuck in this fire trap doesn't mean we still can't celebrate," A smile slowly spreads over Nick's face because he thinks he's picking up what she's putting down. "Besides, I don't need to be home with you to have a great birthday. Home," she points a finger into his chest, "is wherever I'm with you, Nick Miller, so be a doll and pour the birthday girl a drink."

Nick is on the other side of the bar in seconds flat, a cheesy smile plastered to his lips because Jess, /his Jess/ is fucking amazing and she brings out the best in him during the worst of situations. He places two glasses on the bar, "What's your poison, doll?" Just like that they fall into being Nick and Jess, not crisis Nick and Jess, just happy to be together Nick and Jess. She has her mouth all screwed up, thinking even though the choice is obvious for her, "I'll have a pink wine, good sir, I've already been slutty oncetonight and I don't think a few of these are gonna make a difference if ya know what I'm saying." She winks at him and he turns around, grabbing for the wine that he makes sure they keep in stock just for /her/ and he pops the cork before filling her glass to the brim. She puts a hand to her chest with a faux shocked expression plastered on her face and gasps, "Why Nicholas I do believe you are trying to get me drunk." She puts her lips to the glass without even lifting it and sips, scared she'll spill it and he doesn't even attempt to deny it, he just smirks and grabs himself a bottle of Jack Daniels (he'll pay for this later) and sips straight from the bottle. He leans against the bar right in front of her and she can smell the whiskey on his breath and it does this weird thing where it excites her so much that she's crossing her legs underneath the bar and squeezing them tightly. "Well you said yourself you were already slutty once tonight so I'm just doing my job and servicing the lady." Her breath hitches at /servicing/ because she's had a throb between her legs since before she even walked through the doors and he /knows/ what sucking him off does to her. She's not like most girls, she /likes/ it and having him in her mouth and tasting him. She /really/ fucking likes having him at her mercy. It makes her so wet. She picks up her glass this time and chugs it's remaining contents.

"Fill 'er up, Captain," and she's pushing him her empty glass and he doesn't even question her, just tops her off. She looks so pretty, so gorgeous all bubbly and smiley and giggly and he thinks it's absolutely adorable that she's a cheap drunk, that one glass of wine can make her buzzed if not completely tipsy and he wants her to remember some of this night so he points to a booth in a corner and tells her "Go sit over there," and she just sips her wine, staring at him and he points his finger harder at the booth "you, go now, I have a surprise for ya, Jessica." The sound of her full name on his whiskey lips sends a shiver down her spine and she's up and over at the booth after stumbling once off the bar stool and he rushes into the back because he has /no idea/ what he's actually about to surprise her with, he's just overcome with the urge to do /something/. Nick Miller is usually not a doer, but something about Jess makes him want to try and he wants to make her birthday special even if they are locked in his place of employment. He can only find nachos and it will have to do, so he reheats the cheese and drizzles it on top and he can hear her calling to him so he hollers "I'm coming!" She giggles and he can hear her yell "Yeah, you will be soon." She's insatiable and he loves it. Finally he bursts through. the double doors, nachos in one hand and whiskey in the other.

"Sorry, I wanted to give ya somethin' more but this is all we have. I'll make it up to you.." He sets the nachos on the table and she shushed him, "stop, Nick, it's perfect, I love it!" She dives into the nachos and moans like it's some five course meal that he just served her. "Thank you!" Her mouth is full and cheese is covering her lips and she's pulling out maybe the cheesiest nacho and she's handing it to him over the table, cheese dripping everywhere and he tries to say no but she isn't having it, "Eat it ya dummy!" He opens his mouth and then there's cheese everywhere; in, on, around his mouth and she's laughing and it's so /Jess/. He's on her side of the booth in seconds, his arms wrapping around her and his eyes are on her lips and her heart feels like it slows and speeds up all at once because she /knows/ he's going to kiss her and probably say something cheesy (no pun intended) like "You've got something..." He doesn't even finish, he just leans in kisses her, sloppy, his tongue sneaking in to lick the inside of her mouth. She tastes like cheese and pink wine which he finds to be a surprisingly a good mixture or maybe Nick just doesn't care because he's pushing her back against the booth and her back hits the wall with an "oomph" and he's fumbling with the tie on her belt. "Mmmph, take it off, take off your coat!" He breaks away, pushing the damn nachos to the ground in a heated frenzy and once the coat is off he grips her with both hands and picks her up and sets her back down /on/ the table. She squirms a bit because the surface is cool against her ass, the panties she's wearing are barely there, but the look on Nick's face heats her up quick because he's staring at her hungrily, eyes roaming her body appreciatively. His palms are on her thigh high clad legs, pushing her legs open and he's kissing the insides of her thighs. Her eyes close because she can feel herself beginning to experience that inevitable Nick Miller space and time travel. "I'm going to make you come 32 times, Jessica." She snorts because it's physically impossible but his tongue is scraping up her lace covered center so she doesn't argue, she just throws her head back and fists her fingers through his hair.

He's so good at this, ole Nick Miller, Cunnilingus extraordinaire, she could keep his head down there for hours, especially now that he's moving her underwear to the side and blowing on her clit and /oh/. She wrappes her legs around his shoulders and crosses her ankles, keeping him locked into position and the point of his tongue is drawing lazy circles on her most sensitive area and she's fucking whimpering. She needs it, all of him and she tries to pull his head up but he stays in place, sucking her clit between his teeth and "oh shit." She braces herself against the table as she feels her orgasm begin to build in the pit of her stomach, "God Jess, you taste so good," but she's not having any of his dirty talk, not when her thighs are shaking and her muscles are tightening so she shoves his head back down and a "mmmph," vibrates against her heated skin, his tongue lapping at her in determined strokes. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Nick, yeah sailor, yeah," and she's coming and babbling and fuck is something she says when she comes and he loves that about her so he draws it out as long as he can, licking up the length of her slowly until she's pulling and pushing him off and back on the leather seats of the booth. She wastes no time straddling him, her fingers make quick work for the second time that night on his belt and he just thrusts his hips a little, giving her more access as she unzips and he helps her pull his jeans down to his knees. He's hard, unbelievably so, and he's tugging at her underwear and she gasps, "Rip them," and he pouts a little because he really fucking likes these panties, so much that he wants to see them again but she's slapping his chest, not having any of his shit and jutting her hips out towards him. "Just be a man, Nick! Rip. them." So he does and he growls as the flimsy lace fabric falls down her thighs.

She grips him and spreads her legs a little wider and positions him at her entrance, enjoying the way the tip feels against her clit and her folds. She has to bite her lip to suppress a moan as she sinks down on him. Condoms be damned because there's no time and she wastes none in picking a speed on top of him, rocking her hips as he slams up to meet her's. His fingers are digging in to the flesh of her hips and shes demanding things like "harder" and "more" and "yeah, like that" and he has no doubt that he's leaving bruises on her pale skin. His face is buried into the crook of her neck, underneath a curtain of curls. They rock against each other quickly and his lips travel a path from her jaw to her collar bone. She's tightening around him and gasping and "Rub my clit, rub it, Hnnggggg Nick, rub my clit please," and she's raising up so his hand can slide between them and his fingers find her nub against her churning on his cock and it only takes a few strokes before she's seeing fireworks behind her eyelids again and a string of fucks and /yeah sailor/ and his name and God's explode from her and he keeps his thrusts shallow as she rides out the waves of orgasm.

"You okay?" He mumbles when her body goes slack against him and she can only manage to nod and brace her hands on the back of the booth. "Go," she says and he grips her hips again and slams into her, hard. Once, twice, three times and his balls are tightening and with the fourth thrust he comes and she's murmuring words of endearment in his ear.

She lays against his chest with him still inside of her, soft, and he strokes her hair and she could lay like this forever because it's all so perfect. "Happy birthday, Jessica." She looks up and kisses him before he pulls back and his eyes are all serious and her fingers play lightly against the two day old stubble on his cheek. "I'm really glad ya were born." She smirks at this because he's just so... /Nick/, and retorts, cocking an eyebrow at him, "oh yeah? How glad?" /Challenge accepted/ because he's tickling her sides and he falls from her as she falls against the booth and he covers her body with his own, kissing her. He wasn't done with her yet.

-NJ-

At seven in the morning the door creeks open and sunlight floods into the bar as Big Bob came to start his shift. He rounds the corner of the bar to find a very naked Nick curled up on the floor next to what was probably a very naked Jessica Day, but she was covered underneath a trench coat (which Nick had covered her with after she had passed out after all their activities the night before). Big Bob nudged Nick with his foot, "Nick! Dude what are you doing?" And Nick jumped up, which startled Jess who asked "who? Huh?" And Nick screamed, his voice higher pitched than usual, "Locked in! We were locked in!" He tried to cover himself the best he can but his pants are underneath the boot somewhere and he doesn't even know where his shirt went. "Okay Big Bob, I'm about to stand up and when I do, my penis is going to be out. You're gonna see my penis. Let's do this one... Two..." He doesn't even get to three before Bob is shaking his head and walking to the back, "Happy Birthday, Jess," he calls as he moves through the double doors, giving the couple privacy to get dressed.

"Well that was super awkward." Nick yawns and he rubs his head as Jess stands up, tying her trench coat on. "Thank you," she smiles up at him, and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion because "For what?" She wraps her arms around him and stands on her tip toes so she can kiss him on the nose. "For the best birthday, ever, Nick Miller." He feels a sense of pride wash over him and his cheeks hurt because when has he ever smiled this much? "Just wait 'till I get my pants on, Jessica Day, it's only just begun."


End file.
